Biggest Fear
by BlueTogi12
Summary: Everyone has a fear and every fear has a reason. But what is the true reason why our favourite blue hero hates water so much?


**Alright this is just a one shot for those who are wondering why sonic the hedgehog is scared of water, except for the fact that he can't swim. this takes place** **in sonic satam or sonic underground which ever you prefer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, simple.**

**And one last thing this was inspired by 'Family Portrait' by Raychell, so be sure to read that too.**

**said out loud = "..."**

**thoughts = '...'**

**R&R please!**

"Uncle Chuck!" shouted a frantic little hedgehog. "UNCLE CHUCK, WHERE ARE YOU!" tears were beginning to form in the infants eyes. He was a blue little speedster all alone and lost in Robotropolis, an evil place ruled by the even eviler dictator Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Uncle Chu- oh oh SWATbots." the hedgehog quickly and quietly ran down the street and into the nearest alleyway. The SWATbots walked by without noticing the little bundle of shivers. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and whispered "That was way to close for comfort." to no one in particular.

"aaahhh whats taking him so long?!" said an irritated voice. quick a lightning the hedgehog wiped his head around to see who the voice came from. There sat two mobians obviously waiting for someone else. Luckily he had ducked behind some dumpsters so they hadn't seen him. They also hadn't heard him shouting for his uncle chuck which was a big relief.

"He'll be here, you just need to be patient." said the other calmly.

"Well the sooner he'll get here the sooner we can put our plan into action, ow are those freedom fighters going to be sorry when we betray them and tell Doctor Robotnik where their hiding." Said the first one with an evil grin.

"Oww they'll be sorry alright for ever fighting against Robotnik." Said the second.

'Oh no this is bad, real bad i better warn them, that is if i can find my way back.' thought the hedgehog.

"Ow boy we'll be rich when we're done with this." He heard the first one say as he was preparing to take off. He had just about taken a few steps when he bumped into something or someone.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked another man picking the hedgehog up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, let go of me!" He shouted at him.

"looks like a little spy." Said the man holding him, who was like two times bigger than the to others.

At the sound of others the other two men had turned and had given them all the attention."Hey, I've seen him, he's err..." said the first one.

"hes that good for nothing Sir Charles nephew." finished the second.

"Don't call Uncle Chuck good for nothing, if anyone is good for nothing then its you!" shouted Sir Charles nephew obviously afended by what he had said about his uncle.

"feisty little one aren't ya?" asked the big one. The hedgehog just let out an attempted growl instead of answering.

"Yeah yeah and his name is Sondra?" said the first one.

"That's _Sonic_ to you, meatbrick." replied Sonic.

"Why you little" said Meatbrick angrily.

"Easy Frank, Sonic here won't be going anywhere." said the one holding him who sonic presumed was the leader. Sonic gulped and the next thing he knew he was thrown into a sack which was now tied up.

* * *

They had been walking for ages (except for Sonic who was still in the sack). Sonic thought he had been in there for at least an hour, these guys were defiantly slower than a turtle. Thats when he started to hear something. It sounded like...WATER! Oh no this was not good, Sonic knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to throw him in and the worst thing was he didn't know how to swim yet!

'Just my luck.' He thought to himself. 'I'm done for.' He didn't even have time to start kicking before he was flying. 'yep defiantly done for."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sonic couldn't help letting a scream escape his lips as he felt himself falling. There was a loud splash and Sonic could feel the ice cold water flowing into the sack. Before the sack could fill completely up with water Sonic took a deep breath, but then a miracle happened, the top of the sack opened. It must of happened because the water current was so strong.

Sonic kicked and kicked and kicked to get to the surface, which wasn't easy when you one, don't know how to swim and two, the current is again really strong. He eventually did get to the top gasping for air and coughing wildly. But it wasn't long before he was sucked under again, then he got up again, then down again. This went on for a wile until sonic saw a rock and griped on to it for dear life.

Sonic had the rock in a tight hug when he noticed that if he climbed to the top of the rock he could jump to shore. It would be a risk, make it or be carried further down the stream. Again it was a risk but it was one he was willing to take. So he climbed up the wet slippery rock and did a leap of fate to shore.

He made it! Well he had to use the last of his strength to lift himself up but he made it! He crawled under a tree and sat down.

He made it and one thing was for sure.

Sonic the hedgehog officially hated water.

**THE END So what do you think? R&R!**


End file.
